It has long been a requirement to develop a humane animal trap. There are occasions in which it is necessary to catch and hold safe animals of various species For example, it is sometimes necessary to trap wild animals which have entered into areas which are not safe for them. Other times, animals such as skunks may wander into garages or yards and become a hinderance to the property owner. In applications such as these, it is imperative that any trap which is used does not pose a threat to domestic animals and pets or to unsuspecting children.